Emilia Sophie
by Ino Aole
Summary: When Casey freaks out durring a fight Elliot follows her to her ofice to find out what went wrong. Casey/Elliot


AN: This was supposed to be Alex/Olivia but I got distracted so now it's not.

Based slightly on the end scene of "Influence" where we find out Casey was engaged when she was 20. I do not remember if they said his name so I gave him one.

Casey/Elliot

Please Review. Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: All I own is a 6 volt battery, a few books, and an evil cat. If you sue you get the cat. It bites. I don't own shit.

"No wonder your kids are always getting into trouble! You're a terrible parent!" screamed Casey Novak across the room at a very angry Elliot Stabler.

Olivia and Much were watching and they weren't entirely sure how the argument had gotten to bad parenting. It started about a warrant.

"It's a good thing you never had kids because you would be a sucky mother" screamed Elliot.

Olivia saw something change in Casey's face. She said nothing, just walked calmly over to Elliot and slapped him across the face.

"You know what, you're probably right" she mumbled as she walked out.

"Did we get the warrant?" whispered Munch.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Elliot was still standing exactly where Casey left him.

"You ok, El? asked Olivia.

"I think I messed up, Liv"

"Go after her" said Liv softly.

Elliot nodded and followed Casey out.

Casey was sitting at her desk. She looked like she was working but he could tell she wasn't.

He hesitated before knocking.

Casey looked up.

Her hair was messed up slightly and she looked like she had been crying.

"Go away, El" she said, her voice sounded tired.

"Look, Casey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

She shook her head.

"Yeah you shouldn't have...but it's probably true"

"Casey. I'm sure that you'd be a great mom. Stop putting yourself down"

Casey made a noise that sounded slightly like a laugh.

"You're the one who said it"

"I was angry. I didn't mean it." Elliot came over to her and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Just because you didn't mean it doesn't mean it's not true" Casey argued.

"Novak, why are you so determined to think you'd be a bad mom?"

Casey closed her eyes for a second.

"I have no patience. I'm not good with kids...and...." Casey trailed off.

"And what?" prompted Elliot.

"...I know from experience" said Casey softly.

Elliot looked confused. Casey sighed.

"I had a kid, El, a daughter. He name was Emilia Sophie. I couldn't take care of her El. I tried to, but I couldn't. I was too young. She was so small. So innocent."

Casey felt tears come to her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Elliot asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She died. She was only three years old. I took my eyes off her for a minute. She ran out into the road and was it by a truck. She died instantly. I couldn't even pay to give her a proper funeral"

"I'm so sorry, Casey"

She was crying now. And running her hands through her hair.

Elliot got up and walked around the desk. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Casey. That does not make you a bad mom. You only looked away for a minute"

"I shouldn't have looked away at all"

"Where was Emilia's dad in all this?"

"He left. But it wasn't his fault. He was sick. His brain wasn't right. We were young. Stupid"

"Casey, how old were you?"

"twenty-two when she died."

"Casey, that's way to young to be a single mom. It's not your fault, Case. You couldn't have done anything about it"

"I could've El, could have watched her. I could have convinced Jared to get treatment so he wouldn't be wandering the streets talking to people who aren't there. I could have sent the bastard who hit her to jail. But I didn't, El. I didn't do anything"

"Casey. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Go ask your boss for the day off. Go home. Relax. And if I ever say something stupid like that again, slap me harder."

Elliot thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Elliot, I don't need to go home"

Elliot looked at the clock 11:45.

"At least take a break. It's lunch time. Me and Liv are going to lunch. You can come with us"

Casey hesitated before agreeing.

Elliot got up.

"I'll meet you at the diner in 20 minutes" Casey nods.

He walked to the door before saying

"And Casey, This Jared, he should have gotten treatment even if he was against it. For you and Emilia/That's what I would have done" And then he was gone.

Casey smiled slightly as she opened the drawer in her desk.

She pulled out a picture of the three of them. They had been on vacation in Florida, one of Jared's friends had payed for it. They were standing in front of the ocean. She was holding Emilia and Jared had his arm around them. All three had giant smiles.

You could see the engagement ring on her finger. It sparkled in the sunlight.

Elliot sat at the diner with Olivia, waiting for Casey.

"Did you apologize to her?" asked Olivia. Elliot hadn't told her what happened.

He nodded.

"Did she accept?"

"I think so. She didn't really say. She was freaking out, Liv. I would advise not mentioning the subject. She's really touchy"

"It was more than just a fight with you that got her upset"

Elliot nodded.

"It's not my place to tell you this, but thinks she's a bad mom. And she has good reason too. Liv, if I were think of this as a cop and not as her friend I would have to agree with her. I know if I was in her situation I would say I was a bad parent. And you'd be trying to convince me I'm not"

"El, what exactly happened?"

Elliot shook his head.

"It's not my secret to tell."

The door to the diner opened and Casey walked in.

She looked a little better than she had earlier in her office.

"What happened to her after she left?" whispered Olivia.

Casey walked over to the table and Elliot moved over so she could sit down.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

Her hand was on her lap. He moved his so it was on top of hers.

"You ok, Casey?" asked Olivia.

Casey nodded and dug around in her briefcase with her free hand.

"I got the warrant"

She handed it to Olivia and Olivia took this as a reason to leave.

Casey figured one of them should move to the empty side of the booth but Elliot's hand kept her in place.

"Are you sure you're ok, Casey?" Elliot asked again.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, El, I just haven't thought about all that in a while. I wasn't really expecting to. It kind of freaked me out"

Elliot nodded.

"Sorry I brought it up. I shouldn't have said that"

"Elliot. Stop apologizing. You didn't know"

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry"

Casey put a finger from her free hand on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Elliot, I don't want to think about it anymore. Can we talk about something else?"

Elliot nodded.

She moved her hand from his lips and it landed on the table.

They talked about work, Elliot's family, Elliot's divorce, Elliot and Munch.

Elliot's hand was on her lap the entire time.

Casey sipped her coffee.

"El? She asked quietly

"Yeah"

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That you would do something you didn't want for me?"

Elliot nodded.

"You deserve it"

"Yeah, right" Elliot could tell she didn't believe him.

"Casey, look at me" He moved his hand from hers to put it on her cheek.

She turned to look at him.

"You deserve it Case, you're smart, you're beautiful, You're nice, You actually care. That's more than I can say for a lot of lawyers. Stop putting yourself down. You're amazing"

Casey smiled a little.

"If I'm so amazing, why does no one want me? Why can I never find a boyfriend? Why is it that when I do they turn out to be jerks?"

"It's the job. That's what always happens."

He moved a little closer.

Casey smiled.

"Casey, you're definitely too good for those jerks"

And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

His other hand moved over to her leg.

"Hey! You two gonna eat or suck face?" called the waiter.

They broke apart, grinning.

"El..."

"Casey..."

"That was amazing, El"

He smiled.

"I told you, Casey, somebody wants you"

She smiled too.


End file.
